


I love your freckles

by Iloveyourfreckles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Criticism, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyourfreckles/pseuds/Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: Newt invited Tina to Leta's and Theseus' engagement party. She accepted to come . But everything is not going well ...





	I love your freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello everyone. Here I am with this story which the idea goes to one of my good friends . I can't thank her enough for giving me the suggestion for this story, for her help, her support and her encouragement.  
> It is my first publication here. 
> 
>  I am French . I hope you will enjoy my modest work. I am awfully sorry if there is any mistakes left. I try hard to correct and remove them .
> 
> I am very fond of Newt and Tina so they are the center of my stories.
> 
> Now enjoy the reading and please leave a comment
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, the property is not mine.

**I love your freckles**

 

* * *

 

 As Tina was looking at her reflection in the mirror of Newt's guestroom, she easily remembered what path had carried her here. Two months ago, Newt had sent her a letter inviting her to his brother's and Leta Lestrange's engagement party because he wanted her to be by his side and he wished to introduce her to his parents. After all, they were seeing each other for almost a year now, even though they were very busy with their respective jobs and that they lived in different continents.

When Queenie had heard of it, she had instantly pushed Tina to go and told her that she couldn't refuse such a beautiful invitation. She almost was more excited about this than Tina herself. But the young auror was not quite sure if it really was a good idea. Admittedly, she would be more than happy to be with Newt and spend time with him but at the same time she would be in the middle of strangers in a foreign country and she had to admit that the meeting with Newt's parents made her very nervous. She was really afraid that they don't like her because of her job, her appearance or even worse that they judge her not good enough for their son. Of course, she doubted that Newt was the type of man to leave her because of his family's disapproval.

She could only imagine what he was feeling about this. He had loved Leta even if he had promised her that he didn't feel anything for her now and that now he thought about it, it was more a school crush than love. It had to be quite weird for him still. It was probably one of the many good reasons why he had invited her.

As her mind kept running about ten thousand things at a time, the stress had appeared and her stomach was all tied up in knots. She deeply inhaled trying to calm down but it wasn't really easy and she had miserably failed.

She decided to concentrate on her makeup and hair. She wanted to be as beautiful as possible for Newt. She was sure of herself about the dress. Queenie had created it just for her and she had such a good taste about colors, fabrics and fashion. She had sewed it for her: it was a black satin dress that went down to her feet. She had added some silver and embroidered butterflies as well as a matching belt. It fit like a glove to Tina. Her sister had once again done wonders.

When the finishing touches were all done, she decided to go downstairs to see if Newt was ready or not.

Silence welcomed her when she entered the living room. That was not very hard to know where he was. She went to the door of the basement and called after him.

"Newt?"

No answer. She was quite surprise while she was descending the stairs. She looked around but he was not there. She frowned. Where was he?

When suddenly a brutal and thundering splash sounded, she swiftly turned and she saw Newt on the Kelpie's back. He climbed off and put some ointment on his wound. She was admiring him as he was doing this while he hadn't spotted her. She adored looking at him when he was with his beasts because he was himself. He finally turned around and looked at her. He remained speechless for a few moments, his mouth slightly opened while he admired her from head to toe. He put a dry spell on himself and joined her.

"Tina, you look absolutely stunning." He shyly said to her.

A light red tint colored her cheeks.

"Thank you but I think that most of the credit goes to Queenie thanks to this dress." She stated.

"It is not only the dress but the woman who wears it …" He murmured without making eye contact with her.

After all this time, he was still sometimes uncomfortable with their closeness and the feelings they shared. Anyway, he took some steps closer and kissed her on the cheek with more confidence.

"You always are the most beautiful woman to me, Tina."

She wildly smiled.

"I think you should get ready if we don't want to be late to Leta's and Theseus 'engagement party." She sweetly said pushing him in the direction of the stairs while she was following him. He growled and climbed the stairs up with a heavy heart. He wasn't still comfortable with human beings and interactions despite his long-time signing sessions and the interviews he had for his book.

She waited for him downstairs. When he came back down, he was wearing a black tuxedo and blue waistcoat and bow tie, the same blue as his beloved coat. Tina couldn't contain a smile. He always looked different from the other men and wasn't in fashion. But she wouldn't want things any other way because she loved all these things about him. She wouldn't have wanted him to try to change her, so she wouldn't either. She looked at him more closely and see that he seemed uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong, Newt?" She gently asked.

"No." He simply answered.

She knew that he was nervous because people always talked about him and compared him to Theseus; he probably thought about the presentation with his parents too.

"Did you change your mind about the introduction to your parents?" She worriedly asked.

"No, why would I change my mind? Tina, I am very proud and happy to present you to my parents. I have already told them many things about you since we are going out. Anyhow, my mother knows me too well not to notice that something had changed in my life when we began to see each other and I am a bad liar. Of course, Theseus made fun of me until I said to him that you are an auror. I must say that that surprised him and he didn't know what to say. I hope it wasn't too weird for you when you have to work with him for MACUSA."

Tina chuckled.

"No, don't worry. He was a professional and a gentleman. But he looked at me from head to toe the first time." She explained.

Newt checked the clock.

"I think we best be off." He stated while he was handed her his arm.

He apparated them in a stunning garden with some Greek statues and a beautiful fountain. As they walked closer, Tina could see more and more clearly the house. It was a big house with a magnificent stone staircase and front step crowned with a rather large balcony. Newt just stopped in front of the door and turned his head toward her.

"Ready?" He asked her with a slightly jerky breath.

"Yes." She answered trying to be convincing as she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

Then the door opened on an amazing hallway in the end of which was a large marble staircase. Newt took off her coat and his own and tided them up in a little closet near the front door. He looked at the stairs, his jaw clenched and offered her his right arm.

The big moment has arrived, Tina thought as they ascended the beautiful stairs.

He guided her on the right towards an amazing ballroom where there already was a noisy crowd. Instantly, she spotted Theseus and Leta who were in the middle of the room with another couple. She closely looked at them and the likeness between Newt and the older woman was obvious: Newt's and Theseus' parents. As they approached, Leta saw them.

"Newt, you're finally here." She joyfully welcomed him while she locked him up in her embrace.

"Good evening." He shyly said. "Mother, Father, this is my companion Porpentina Goldstein, and this is Theseus' fiancée, Leta Lestrange. I don't need to introduce you to Theseus, you already know each other." He said while he was looking at his brother.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms Goldstein. Newton has told us so much about you." Mrs. Scamander gently said while she was taking Tina's left hand in her own.

His father simply nodded at her.

"Good evening. It is very nice to see all. Newt has told me so many things about his family. I am happy to finally meet you."

Mrs Scamander turned her attention to Newt with a frown.

"Why did you have to choose this blue color again?" She said a little disappointed.

Newt lowed his head to look at the carpet at his feet. He really didn't like this sort of comments, even from his mother.

Then his father spoke.

"I think it is time for the real beginning of the festivities."

He casted a sonorous with his wand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Theseus' and Leta's engagement party. They will open this reception with a first dance, the second will be reserved to family and after that you could all enjoy a dance, a refreshment or a canapé and congratulate our happy couple. We are very happy to soon call Leta, our daughter-in-law. We all wish you the happiness you both deserve. Have a nice evening."

While Leta and Theseus placed themselves in the center of the ballroom for their first dance, Tina leaned towards Newt and whispered to him.

"You didn't tell me that we should have to dance?"

"Are you afraid? Do you know how to waltz? I am sorry but they didn't let me the choice." He said.

"I am not afraid as long as I am in your arms and thanks to the lesson we had in Ilvermorny, I won't make a fool of myself." She said with a little spark in her eyes.

Suddenly, the first notes of the orchestra fulfilled the space. All the eyes were on Leta and Theseus. They were the perfect match and Leta was glowing in her purple foot length dress. Tina could see that most of the young women of the room were looking with desire at Theseus.

Finally, the second waltz began, Mr and Mrs Scamander placed themselves in the center of the circle, followed by Tina and Newt. She could feel that he was very tense and not at ease.

"Just look at me Newt and don't think of the crowd." She advised him, her eyes locked in his.

His touch was firm and gentle at the same time. He lightly guided her on the dance floor, keeping his eyes on her. He really was a good dancer and she was enjoying herself very much to the extent that disappointment could be seen on her face when the piece ended. But she hadn't no time to say anything to Newt that Theseus joined them.

"Will you do me the honor of granting me this dance, Ms Goldstein?" He politely asked waiting that Newt released her from his arms.

"Willingly." She accepted.

Newt took her right hand and kissed it on the back before handed it to Theseus, growing apart from them. He went near the house-elves who were carrying the trays full of champagne taking one; when something caught his attention. Not far away was a group of young ministry women who were talking and giggling. He listened more closely because he believed that he had heard his name. Then one of them confirmed it.

"I don't really know what the American girl sees in Newt Scamander. He is not as handsome as his brother. The only good thing that he had for him is these gorgeous green eyes."

"He is weird and he always seems uncomfortable with people and he has such a strange taste when it comes to fashion. Besides, the only thing for which he cares is these horrid beasts of his." The one with a green dress added.

"The worst of all is all these freckles he has. I hate them, he looks ugly to me." The last one commented with disgust.

This hurt him very much. He wondered why they were so mean, he didn't even know them. Of course, he was aware that Theseus was the favorite in all the fields since they were children but he didn't understand why he deserves these comments. Then something hit him. What would Tina think about these freckles that covered all the parts of his body? They only were going out since almost a year and hadn't been really intimate, so maybe it will disgust her too when she will discover his entire body.

He was taken out of his reverie with a gentle touch on his arm. He expected to see Tina but was surprised to find Leta.

"Is there something wrong, Newt? You seem troubled." She asked him a little worried.

"No, I am perfectly fine, Leta, but thank you." He told her without a glance towards her.

She wasn't his confidant anymore and if he had to speak with someone, it wouldn't be her. Their friendship wasn't the same anymore.

Then Theseus, Tina and their parents came back. Tina noticed that something was wrong with Newt. The sparkle he sometimes had in the eyes was gone and he seemed hurt or something. But she couldn't ask him now so she stayed silent as Mr Scamander and Theseus animatedly talked.

"Why have you decided to be an auror, Ms Goldstein? It is a surprising choice of career for a young woman?" Mrs Scamander suddenly asked her.

"My dad was an auror and I was fascinated by the stories he told me when I was young. And when I left school while my sister Queenie pursued her studies, I have to find a job to be able to properly raise her ." She explained.

"Where were your parents?"

"They passed away when Queenie and I were young so, as I am the eldest, I had to take care of her." She sadly answered.

"You wonderfully did it, Tina. Queenie and you are two amazing and well-educated young witches. You can be proud." Newt sweetly said while he placed a reassuring hand on her back.

She smiled at him to wordlessly thank him as Mrs Scamander tenderly looked at his younger son.

"Would you like to dance with me, Newton?" Mrs Scamander asked his son.

He offered her mother his arm without enthusiasm. Tina and Mr Scamander looked at Newt and his mother dancing while Leta and Theseus were requested for some congratulations. Mr Scamander, then, intensely looked at Tina what made her really uncomfortable.

"Are you happy with my son, Ms Goldstein?"

"Yes, very much, Mr Scamander. You can be proud. You raised an amazing man, he is clever and kind, he has a great heart and he is strong."

"Do you love him?"

She was taken aback by his question and she didn't want to answer him about her feelings for Newt. It was embarrassing even if she wasn't absolutely ashamed by them but he wasn't the person with who she wanted to talk about this.

"Yes, very much." She finally whispered, not sure he will hear her with all the noises.

"Have you some interest in fame because of the name of the family or for our fortune?" He coldly asked.

She felt awkward and a bit chocked with all these questions. She inhaled and stood up straight frankly looking at him as she would do in the auror office.

"Mr Scamander, I will be honest with you. I don't want any of your money even if my sister and I are orphans. We don't need it, we have each a job which allow us to decently live . As for the fame, I don't care. I am not smitten with Newt because of his name but because of the wonderful man he is. Besides we began to see each other before he wrote his book which allow him this fame he deserves. I am not interested in this sort of things. I am not venal like some women in this room. Now, if you will excuse me." She angrily answered.

She didn't let him the time to answer and went straight to the French doors which were opened and got some fresh air.

A few minutes later, a pair of arms embraced her. She smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Newt asked her.

"Yes, it was a little warm in there, I just need some fresh air." She lied.

He wasn't really convinced by her words.

"I saw you talking with my father. Did he question you?"

"Yes, but it is not important. I am tired. Can we go home, please?" It was a bad excuse but she didn't care.

"Of course. We say our goodbyes and go."

The relief invaded him. He was happy she had asked him to leave. He had enough of this and wanted to get back to his home and his beasts with Tina.

A few minutes later, they were back to Newt's flat. He immediately went to his room and put something more comfortable and convenient. A few minutes later, he was back.

"I am going to take care of my creatures before the night. Feel free to go to bed and don't wait for me." He said before disappearing behind the door of his basement.

The message was quite clear, he needed some time for himself. He often offered her to help him but not this time and it was a sign. She was sure that something was bothering him. She was determined to find out but it was probably wiser to give him some space and time and go later.

She decided to take a hot bath to spare time. An hour later, she went downstairs. Just as she spotted him, he was taking off his dirty shirt. She silently stayed there, looking at him with admiration and some desire too. She had to say that he was very good-looking. A lot of freckles were covering his chest, his arms and his back. He turned and saw her. His face became very red and he tried to quickly cover himself but miserably failed. At that moment, she knew there was something wrong. Of course, they were not intimate but he shouldn't be so embarrassed not that much after all this time.

She joined him and gently put a hand on his naked arms to calm him.

"What is it, Newt? You are not really yourself since I left you to dance with Theseus. I think we should talk about it, it is not good to withdraw into yourself like this. You know you can tell me everything. I am here for you."

She waited while he hesitated several times, opening mouth but without a word coming out.

Finally, he told what he had heard in the ballroom and she listened to him without interrupting. She came closer and he stiffened while she was caressing him on his arms and finally placing her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her.

"Newt, I love you and I can assure you that I love your freckles. They make you beautiful and are a part of you that I won't change for anything. So, you will stop to listen to these vicious tongues." She sweetly told him, just before kissing him with all the love and the passion that she was feeling for him. She felt him melt into her embrace and relax, responding to her kiss with the same love and passion, surrounding her in his embrace.

After that long kiss, she took him by the hand, dragging him toward the stairs.

"I love you so much Tina. I don't know what I would do without you." He sweetly said following her.

"We've had enough emotions for one night. It's time to go to bed."

He gladly let her guide him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete.


End file.
